


reachin' to the top

by writtensoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Indulgent, M/M, a grocery store au, whatever it's just about louis being on his tippy-toes, wow!!!! how unique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensoul/pseuds/writtensoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is short and can't reach. </p>
<p>
  <i>"Oh, bloodyfuckingwanker, motherfucker," he huffs. He can’t—he can’t reach. He damns whoever decided that he be short, and tries his hand at reaching. The tendons in the back of his feet strain and he makes an embarrassing ‘yeep’ noise and, like, shit. This is ridiculous.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	reachin' to the top

**Author's Note:**

> i donno

Because of Zayn’s stupendous decision to have a toilet paper party the other night, Louis is stuck with the job of buying a new pack of Charmin Extra Soft toilet rolls. It’s so exciting Louis can barely control his giddiness as he walks down the toiletries isle. Really.

He grabs the rolls easily enough—it’s not actually that big of a deal—but then he realizes, like, they’re low on snacks, too. Or at least Louis’ tummy is. Louis’ tummy is important and the leader of his and Zayn’s flat.

He skips down to the snack isle and sees so many delicious things that his belly his grumbles out of any control he might have had on it, and he grabs his pouch of fat firmly and says, “Shut up, shut up, shut up, asshole," and walks over to his very favorite kind of biscuit. Only, they’re at the very fucking top of the shelf.

"Oh, bloodyfuckingwanker, motherfucker," he huffs. He can’t—he can’t reach. He damns whoever decided that he be _short_ , and tries his hand at reaching. The tendons in the back of his feet strain and he makes an embarrassing ‘yeep’ noise and, like, shit. This is ridiculous.

He stands there, contemplating whether or not he should take a running leap (it’s not like there’s anybody else in the isle except a weird tall guy staring intently at Reeces Pieces) until said weird tall guy looks up and sees Louis staring at him. Dang, dang, goddammitdang.

"What would old ladies do? How will they reach these biscuits for their grandbabies? This is honestly an injustice for everyone in fucking _London_ ," he grumbles to himself. Anyone who would walk by would think he was fucking bonkers. Maybe he is. Maybe he just—

Long hands come up out of nowhere, and Louis screeches something wild and jolts away, till he realizes the hands are reaching for _his_ biscuits.

"Did you need these?" a deep, rumbling voice asks, like a voice you get when you turn the pitch way down on a video and it sounds fucking ridiculous. Or something.

"Actually, mister, I did, but I didn’t need your help. I’m a grown man," Louis replies snootily, puffing his chest out so he looks a little bigger. He snatches his biscuits, and storms off, taking one look behind him and sees—the god of Tesco. The god of London. A god.

He trips over a basket of tampons and yelps, but keeps on swimming because god damn it, Dory told him to. Jesus Christ. Fish jokes.

The rest of his shopping trip goes kind of smoothly. He doesn’t grab Zayn’s toothpaste because, surprise!, it’s a the top shelf as well. How did he ever get this things before? He shouldn’t have been assigned to shopping.

He gets home and throws the bags on the counter, them making crinkly plastic-bag-like noises, and shouts at Zayn to unload them because _he_ fucking shopped for them. When Zayn asks where his toothpaste is Louis throws the tv clicker at the wall and screams and hurdles himself to the floor, so that Zayn asks what’s wrong and forgets about the toothpaste debacle. (It works.)

-

A few days later, Louis gets so sick of Zayn’s moaning and groaning that he sits on Zayn’s dumb stomach and says that he will go get it, but only because he’s the very best friend in the whole world. (And because he kind of wants to see the god of Tesco again.) (Which is a very small possibility.) (But whatever.)

Before he heads over to the toothpaste, he makes a lap around the entirety of Tesco, and is sorely upset when Tall Giant Man is nowhere to be seen. Dang, dang, goddammitdang.

He relents and asks a dumb man with a wobbly quiff for help getting the toothpaste. His nametag says ‘Nick’ and his teeth are weird.

"I’m Nick, but you can call me anything you like, short stuff," he says, all sleazy-like, and so Louis ‘accidentally’ stomps on his foot on his mad dash away to the checkouts.

-

So far Louis has had three dreams in total about the god of Tesco. He’s dreamed of himself seductively reaching for a row of dildos, and his Tall Giant Man swooping up behind him and graciously reaching a pretty rainbow one down. The other two are sexually explicit and he doesn’t feel like sharing them, thank you very much.

Louis is on a fucking mission the next time he steps into Tesco. On the way he’d blasted Bad Girls by MIA and then when he got to the store he plugged his headphones in and listened to it while he walked to the doors. He just has this _feeling_ , alright, that his god is in here today. Yeah.

"Live fast die young bad girls do it well," he chants like his very own prayer while he walks to the biscuits, and as if by a motherfucking _miracle_ , Tall Giant Man is staring at the _fucking_ Reeces Pieces when he gets there.

Louis yanks his headphones out and stuffs them into his pocket and makes pathetic noises while he pretends to reach up, up, up to the biscuits. (He’s already got three boxes at home, but what are you gonna do.)

He keeps on squirming and reaching and whining until he hears boot-like footsteps coming closer to him, and then there’s those _hands_ again. Ahh. Ah.

"Did you, um, these," Louis hears, hears that dumb voice, and he nearly creams in his pants.

"Nope," Louis says, because it’s his job, right, to play hard to get, “I was actually looking for the salmon up here."

A goofy, and kid-like giggle is what comes out of Tall Giant Man’s mouth, and Louis supposes that it’s alright. Like, for a sexy, sultry tall man. Whatever.

"Thanks though," Louis says quieter, grabs his box, and walks away. Because that’s how this _thing_ has been going anyway. Is this a thing? Can Louis classify it as that?

He makes his way to the toothpaste and yep, there he is: Tall Giant Man is crouched low on the ground and looking at the toilet paper with kittens on it, and reaching his big old dumb hand out to ‘pet’ them.

Louis repeats himself and reaches again, and again, and his man comes over but this time he places his hand on Louis’ hip, a little low, and says in his ear lower than before, “You’re gonna have to stop doing that, mate, because I keep getting a chance to stare at your ass and it is _nice_ —"

"Yeep!" Louis shouts in response to _that_ , and helplessly holds the shelf in front of him. “I mean, um. There’s, um. One more thing I need you to, like, get."

"Mm, what’s that?" Giant Tall Man hasn’t moved away a single inch. Oh, dear lord.

"My number."

And just like that, the god of Tesco is tilting back and laughing again, holding his tiny little—toned—belly, and he nods through his helpless giggles.

It’s the beginning of something irrevocably _beautiful_ , Louis thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to cat fic coming eventually


End file.
